narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Ryusuke
|english=Team Ryusuke |unnamed team=No |kanji=龍介班 |romaji=Ryūsuke-Han |other= , , |affiliations=Konohagakure, |leaders=Kodokuna Hogosōchi, Sōdai Jokyoku, Ryusuke Sanada |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} , also known as Team 2, is a series of teams led by the former members of Team Kogeta before falling into the hands of Ryusuke Sanada. Its members were known for bringing diverse differences to the table in each three generations of the team. Ryusuke Sanada who leads the current generation of the team has been a member since its original incarnation while he was a Genin. History Consisting of Ryusuke Sanada, Teiru Inuzuka, and, Inomaru Yamanaka, Team Kodokuna was the original incarnation of Team Two led by Kodokuna Hogosōchi. It served as an all purpose squad with Inomura capable of stalling and stealing information opponents while Inomura could easily track targets with his ninken Shiromaru and Ryusuke was the primary source of offensive capabilities although more suited to quickly getting-in and out. The trio were made into a team right out of the academy and went on several missions together having completed their first B-Rank mission just in time for the break out of the Third Shinobi World War. The group performed well over the course of the war's first year where they saw combat on the Land of Grass battlefront. The year before the war's end, Team Kodokuna was a part of the final assault on the Iwagakure HQ in the Land of Grass, the large Konoha force was intercepted by equally prepared Iwa forces and a large battle broke out where Inomaru was killed and Teiru was left comatose. The Konoha forces retreated after suffering severe casualties although Kodokuna and Ryusuke pressed on together and assaulted the Iwa HQ. Together they killed the Iwa commander Kenji Kamizuru and set the Iwa camp ablaze. Kodokuna died through a multitude of wounds while Ryusuke carried his teacher all the way back to Konohagakure alone. The sole survivor of the battle. Team Sōdai Team Sōdai was a team formed before the Third Shinobi World War and saw much of its action on the Kirigakure front. They had been reported to have never failed a mission during the war though they still lost a member of their team. A month after the assault on the Land of Grass HQ, Ryusuke was assigned to join the team alongside Isan Aburame and Kasai Uchiha. For the remainder of the war they fought on the coastline of the Land of Fire stopping Kirigakure naval forces from creating a beach head on Konoha territory. While the team had been disbanded in an official capacity, the four shinobi continued to work together as a team despite differing responsibilities. During the team's first A-Rank mission they were assigned to capture a duo of Missing-nin, a mission where Ryusuke earned his title as . Some years later a mission that quickly turned sour ended with Kasai having her leg chopped off by an opponent forcing her to prematurely retire from her career as a shinobi. Sōdai would pass on three years later as the result of an illness that was incurable at the time. Team Ryusuke Formed sometime after the disbanding of Team Sōdai, Team Ryusuke was led by none other than Ryusuke Sanada himself. Initially starting out as the next incarnation of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio, the team lost two of its members in a brutal attack by a mysterious organization before Ryusuke had even met the team for the first time. Not long after the team was refilled where-in Ryusuke trained them for the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Known Missions ;Destroy the Iwa HQ * Rank:'''S-Rank * '''Status: Success The team was one of the many teams assigned with destroying Iwagakure's headquarters in the Land of Grass. After a brutal battle with Iwa forces that had intercepted them, causing the death of Inomaru Yamanaka and Teiru Inuzuka's coma. The mission was completed by Ryusuke and Kodokuna after the Konoha forces retreated. At the cost of Kodokuna's life. Members Teiru Inuzuka, an excellent tracker and member of Konoha's Inuzuka Clan, Teiru was a member of the original team alongside her Ninken Shiromaru. Participating in several missions together, she developed a great rapport with Inomaru and Ryusuke allowing them to work well as a team. However during the Third Shinobi World War, Teiru was brutally beaten by Iwa forces and left in a comatose state from which she wouldn't recover for several months. When she did, Teiru gave up on being a ninja, though she returned to it after maturing somewhat. As of the current year she is a teacher at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Sōdai Jokyoku, the second person to lead Team Two, Sōdai was friends with Kodokuna having served on the same squad together as Genin. Her original team fought on the Kirigakure front during the Third Shinobi World War, preventing the naval forces from forming a beach head in the Land of Fire. Sōdai accepted Ryusuke into the team after hearing that her friend's squad had been eradicated. For the final year of the war she led the newly reformed Team Two against Kirigakure forces and maintained the reputation her squad had gained for never failing a mission during the war. Some years after the war however, Sōdai fell ill with an incurable disease that claimed her life not long after it became apparent. Shiromaru, a Ninken and Teiru Inuzuka's partner in combat. Covered in a long white mane of fur, Shiromaru is twice the size of the average full grown Inuzuka hound. During the Third Shinobi World War he was still a pup and likewise that of the original Team Two was severely injured during the mission to destroy Iwagakure's headquarters. After making a recovery, Shiromaru stayed by Teiru's side through out her coma and stuck with her afterward. He acts as Teiru's assistant during her teaching of shinobi at the Ninja Academy. Shinan Aburame, is a shinobi of the Aburame Clan, preferring to go by the nickname Isan, he carries with him two rare breeds of insect that work their way into his techniques almost exclusively. He alongside Kasai were members of the second incarnation of Team Two, having been with Sōdai before that. He joined the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force after the squad officially disbanded, where he was known for applying a genjutsu that evoked the feeling of being devoured alive by nano-sized insects, which proved effective at getting prisoners to talk by offering them a way to freedom in exchange. Ryusuke Sanada, is a shinobi born of the Land of Iron, through circumstances he ended up in the care of Tenga Hyasumi who trained him in the way of the shinobi before letting him attend Konoha's Ninja Academy. Upon graduation he joined the original incarnation of Team Two and worked well together with Teiru and Inomaru. He was the sole survivor of the squad during their final mission together and was soon made a replacement for Team Sōdai's lost member, which became Team Two in honour of Kodokuna. Like the first team, Ryusuke was able to work well with Isan and Kasai and the three became long term friends. Ryusuke is the third person to inherit leadership of the team by some trick of the tongue made by the Fifth Hokage Mei Houwang Sarutobi. However the team quickly fell into a sway of death when a mysterious group of shinobi attacked Konoha. The deaths of his own students and the deaths and injuries of past members weigh on Ryusuke constantly as a result. Kodokuna Hogosōchi, the original leader of the squad, Kodokuna trained Ryusuke, Inomaru, and, Teiru as Genin, watching them mature before the Third Shinobi World War occured. He continued to lead the team during the war and settled on protecting his squad above all else, even at the cost of a mission. During the squad's final mission he was unable to protect his squad and was forced to watch Inomaru die as a result. After having Teiru and Shiromaru returned to Konoha with the retreating Konoha forces, Kodokuna and Ryusuke assaulted the Iwa HQ alone. Kodokunda served as a distraction while Ryusuke lit the HQ alight and during the fighting managed to slay the Iwa commander Kenji Kamizuru. However, a multitude of sustained wounds eventually claimed Kodokuna's life. Ryusuke carried his body back to Konoha and gave him a proper burial as his last gesture to the team. Kasai Uchiha, a member of the Uchiha clan and granddaughter of Kogeta Uchiha who trained Kodokuna and Sōdai, Kasai was also trained by her grandfather before entering the Ninja Academy. She was responsible for the title that Ryusuke is known by. A skilled user of the fully matured Sharingan, Kasai was considered the strongest member of Team Two up until one mission where she lost her right leg in battle. She refused the possibility of a prosthesis out of stubbornness and instead worked as an instructor at the Ninja Academy. She had recently gave in after finding herself unable to cope with the "still" life of remaining in the village. However the Uchiha clan was massacred not a few days later leaving her presumed to be dead. Inomaru Yamanaka, one of the original members of the team and a skilled user of the Yamanaka clan's Hiden techniques he got along well with both Ryusuke and Teiru and had been referred to as the heart of the team on several occassions. He was the least hardened of the group for the Third Shinobi World War and paid for it with his life as a result. Trivia *Team Rysuke was jokingly referred to as Team Half Past Dead in the Naruto: A Land Divided RP series as the members of the squad had a large tendency to get themselves killed. They were also nicknamed Team Three Amigos as the characters quickly got along with each other unlike the majority of other teams in the RP.